tlbbeufandomcom-20200213-history
Pet Island
Image:Monsters_Map_-_Pet_Island.png||thumb|700px|right|Pet Island Monster Map poly 153 1092 149 1030 178 991 223 995 246 1007 276 1043 288 1099 281 1115 251 1131 235 1133 221 1086 193 1083 202 1109 179 1108 Badger poly 313 767 333 829 327 855 285 891 246 920 222 910 168 834 172 768 186 770 185 824 220 861 226 853 209 834 210 826 238 832 257 853 279 858 288 841 290 787 Owl poly 308 339 332 281 275 250 228 240 168 256 166 316 178 263 231 275 245 309 273 278 309 283 301 343 Swallow poly 694 225 676 214 675 184 660 212 624 236 612 253 630 257 625 281 647 293 649 269 678 287 701 270 Turtle poly 464 289 486 320 491 344 514 344 529 329 549 330 526 355 520 383 503 404 482 404 477 380 458 381 463 367 478 354 463 304 Rabbit poly 705 407 702 365 720 318 715 265 729 304 750 300 763 286 788 287 788 317 780 353 810 398 785 397 768 372 748 385 732 370 727 405 Monkey poly 896 180 923 200 927 168 964 156 1001 179 1011 227 960 235 963 257 929 257 884 239 Puppy poly 675 433 646 451 653 486 707 497 729 540 737 572 766 554 818 554 844 545 807 509 798 462 777 456 769 468 772 499 787 522 747 520 732 490 710 445 Squirrel poly 471 456 510 481 524 503 535 546 506 567 462 557 441 519 450 461 Raccoon poly 429 573 398 597 405 617 428 619 466 672 498 676 496 715 488 722 521 757 515 770 478 732 432 714 424 698 387 708 357 678 380 648 370 608 385 585 421 569 Lizard poly 705 612 733 612 764 635 793 617 824 640 830 672 839 703 812 716 812 734 761 738 755 697 720 691 719 657 730 636 702 632 691 620 Wolf poly 866 552 893 556 922 581 970 575 1014 577 1048 556 1093 552 1075 585 1013 600 996 630 1001 663 983 668 982 642 958 640 952 666 927 665 926 612 905 595 857 575 849 550 Bat poly 259 524 254 556 268 553 271 577 292 588 306 608 307 642 281 642 258 614 214 610 193 632 175 635 183 597 209 562 230 531 Mantis poly 336 872 350 884 358 947 390 963 405 953 418 967 400 1031 352 1045 327 1010 317 971 340 953 326 876 Tiger poly 438 1012 444 984 484 961 522 977 531 1027 549 1044 540 1065 508 1062 478 1083 450 1057 434 1037 Boar poly 1217 634 1204 623 1215 598 1202 580 1184 558 1155 536 1125 541 1105 560 1091 575 1099 595 1099 626 1138 639 1176 644 Sharp Tooth Tiger poly 1076 659 1098 687 1116 721 1112 744 1082 764 1070 789 1070 805 1046 793 1036 766 1009 751 994 720 1005 679 1035 660 Peacock poly 986 421 982 398 972 408 966 400 982 377 1008 380 1048 370 1077 372 1077 410 1066 422 1044 413 1029 439 1024 467 1009 471 986 450 Unicorn poly 1055 950 1070 975 1087 992 1084 1025 1061 1041 1046 1022 1030 1037 1015 1039 999 983 981 979 970 996 959 988 974 949 935 916 945 903 982 941 1016 941 1036 951 Leopard poly 558 546 586 581 619 570 646 600 715 590 666 626 628 620 609 639 566 622 537 634 466 602 528 607 559 592 553 563 Parrot poly 207 392 223 415 277 406 325 441 338 486 388 520 379 540 348 543 336 530 274 502 233 508 211 472 189 471 190 411 Crocodile poly 1136 334 1121 309 1116 269 1105 250 1071 242 1027 247 1011 264 1037 291 1038 334 1055 345 1073 357 1105 355 1137 355 Stegosaurus poly 1162 502 1153 468 1177 432 1188 416 1150 396 1127 363 1095 367 1090 396 1081 423 1081 459 1090 492 1107 515 1122 493 1139 509 1170 527 Gorilla poly 746 826 731 856 712 869 719 909 729 950 757 957 783 938 780 902 791 867 792 826 Silkworm poly 890 1000 928 1059 918 1068 894 1039 864 1050 840 1045 823 1054 821 1082 801 1094 766 1091 774 1061 750 1053 724 1051 713 1069 685 1076 680 1039 728 1003 765 1019 796 1005 823 1022 845 1021 Eagle poly 592 1101 587 1039 589 1005 580 981 594 961 615 965 636 964 639 943 653 954 664 982 658 1000 650 1024 637 1052 623 1065 631 1087 654 1092 657 1107 633 1113 611 1129 589 1126 Ostrich poly 607 379 638 405 637 442 610 474 554 470 537 421 553 380 Hedgehog poly 863 343 835 360 840 399 863 416 874 439 909 445 959 447 972 424 957 412 959 383 977 364 961 360 936 367 901 337 886 349 Rhino poly 872 827 923 855 916 920 894 928 873 939 859 939 857 914 832 914 828 874 840 838 Polar Bear Pet Island A defining feature of TLBB is the many pets that are available for you to capture, breed, and raise. You can have anything from a cute rabbit, a majestic peacock, a terrifying tiger, or a mischievous monkey, just to name a few. As well as looking awesome and adding some chic style to your character, pets also play a crucial role in the player's performance. The primary function of pets in TLBB is to support the combat function of a player. Pets can compliment the strength attack, spirit attack, or even the agility of a player. Pets are crucial for PVP or PVE. Pet capabilities and capacity is just as, if not more important, than player's capabilities. Pets can not only provide important buffs for their players, but can also deal incredible damage to an opponent, sometimes far greater damage than a player can do themselves. Therefore having the right pet/s to suit your playing strategy is essential. Gotta Catch ‘em All: An Overview Pets can be obtained in a number of ways: you can get one as a prize from an NPC, you can hatch an egg obtained from your novice pack, you can breed a pet with a friend, or you can catch your very own. First of all, if you haven’t done the “First Pet” quest, I suggest you do that first as it will teach you the basics of catching your first pet. To start the quest simply visit Master Zhao at Da Li (160, 156). So, you have done the “first pet” quest, you know how to catch ‘em all, but where can you catch ‘em all? Getting to Pet Island Pets are mainly (but not exclusively) caught on Pet Island. Unlike many cities or locations in TLBB, Pet Island is not reachable on foot or mount. The only way to get to Pet Island is via Cherry Yun in Luo Yang (182, 155). Cherry Yun is located at the Pet NPC at Luo Yang as labelled on the city map. Talk to Cherry Yun and she will teleport you to Pet Island. Pet Island Pet Island is inhabited by a range of various wild creatures that are located in mobs throughout the island. These range from low level swallows all the way up to Stegosaurus’. All mobs are wild creatures, so, for example, a Monkey will be a level 15 “Wild Monkey” when it is part of a mob. Killing the mobs will spawn either a catchable wild version of that creature, a young version of that creature (level 1), or a rare version of that creature (level 1). For example, killing Wild Monkeys may spawn a catchable level 15 “Wild Monkey”, level 1 “Young Monkey”, or level 1 “Rare Monkey”. Successfully catching a spawn will place that spawn into your pet inventory as your very own pet. Not every kill will spawn a catchable pet, and the spawn rates between the different kinds of spawns is varied too. Wild and young catchable creatures spawn at a far greater rate than rare catchable creatures do (hence the name, lol). Wild are by far the most frequent spawn. Catchable spawn are easily identifiable by their name, which will turn blue/white when it becomes catchable and your mouse pointer will take on the appearance of a pet collar. Also please note, the number of pets that you can carry in your pet inventory will depend on you character’s level. You will commence with 2 slots available for pets, which will increase by 1 every 20 levels. The maximum number of pets you will ever be able to hold is 6. Pets, Types, and Locations The following is a location map for the various catchable pets on the island and their type. Pet Types Agility refers to the pet’s ability to increase accuracy and evasiveness. Stamina refers to the pet’s ability to increase physical defence. Physical refers to the pet’s ability to increase strength attack. Willpower refers to the pet’s ability to increase spirit defence. Spirit refers to the pet’s ability to increase spirit attack. Distributed refers to the pet’s shared enhancement. Island Guardians Pet Island is also inhabited by Island Guardians and Toads who protect the island’s inhabitants from players that attempt to capture them. At this stage (Feb, 2010) there are only the guardians and Toads, however later updates will introduce further guardians including the uber cool Invincible Cat. Guardians and Toads are the bosses of the island and as such generally require teams and strategy to defeat. So it is not advisable that you try to kill them on your own (unless you are level 50+ and you want to go the level 20 guardian on your own). Island Guardians are aggressive bosses that are constantly roaming the island looking for players who are farming their fellow island compadres, so make sure you avoid them unless you want a fight to the death. Toads are generally dormant unless you attack them or you get too close to them. The Invincible Cat roams the island with a posse of baby pets who are passive unless you attack them. The island bosses are: Island NPCs There are 2 NPCs on Pet Island: Cha Cha (81, 31) is the Pet Island guide and the NPC that will teleport you out of Pet Island. Coldland Sha Coldland Sha (84, 37) is the island’s pet dealer. Coldland Sha will buy your captured pets from you for a price. Tips A couple of tips that you may find useful: *Whilst farming pets on Pet Island you will be constantly attacked by the Island Guardians who are continually roaming and very aggressive. To minimise your chances of dying whilst moving around the island make sure you travel by mount on the island wherever possible. *If attacked by a guardian whilst farming use your primary hidden skill (received from the 9 jointly signed recommendations received for completing all the beginner quests). Primary hidden will turn you invisible for 5 seconds, which will generally be long enough for the guardian to move on. Please note though, that primary hidden will stop working when monsters are 10 levels higher than you are. *When travelling on Pet Island or farming pets try to avoid paths or sandy areas as these are commonly patrolled by the guardians. Staying “off-the-track” will decrease the likelihood of being attacked. *When looking for a rare pet you will undoubtedly spawn many wild versions before finding the rare that you want. Wild pets are a good source of making money. Coldland Sha will buy your unwanted pets from you, however the higher the level of the pet the more he will pay. So you wont get much money from Coldland for your young pets, but will receive a decent reimbursement for a decent level wild pet. Level 45 wild pets, for example, will sell for about 20 odd silver each. *Wild pets carry bones, which are used for raising a pet’s savvy. The higher the savvy level of a pet, the more bones that are required. This means that wild pets that carry a high number of bones (eg. 8 or 9) can be hotly sort after by players trying to raise their pet’s savvy to the extreme. Therefore always check the bones of the wild pets before you sell them to the NPC and if they are holding 8 or 9 bones then it may be worth trying to sell it directly to other players. *Don’t take any money to Pet Island that you don’t want to lose. Pet island is notorious for dying at the hands of bosses or from Pkers. So bank your money before you go to Pet Island, or bank the money you make on the island often.